We continue to collaborate with Dr. Houxun Miao of General Optics who is pushing the frontier of x-ray optics fabrication. Dr. Miao has obtained SBIR grants for x-ray optics production based on ideas our lab developed several years ago. He then moved further to develop new fabrication protocols with the aim to produce more efficient and larger optical elements. During the past year our lab provided x-ray diffraction tests of the intermediate products of new fabrication protocols he is developing. In a separate micro fabrication project, Dr. Miao has made micro scaffolds as cellular environments for Dr. Bob Adelstein's study on the regulation of mesenchymal cell contact guidance.